This invention relates to an improved drum construction and also to a framework for supporting the components of a drum assembly.
The tension in the head of a drum is of great importance because the pitch of the instrument is determined by the head tension. In order to permit adjustment of the tension in the drum head, conventional drums are provided with a flange or lug that projects outwardly near the top of the drum body to present an area for receiving screws or similar ajustable tensioning devices. This conventional arrangement detracts considerably from the appearance of the drum since the flange and the unsightly screws are located in particularly noticeable positions outwardly of the drum body. In addition, a substantial interference problem is presented when it is desired to position a number of drums in close proximity to one another. Adjacent drums must be separated far enough to provide sufficient clearance between the respective flanges and permit access to the tensioning screws. Consequently, the drums must be spaced apart farther than most drummers would prefer.
The conventional manner in which drum assemblies are supported has further added to the problem of obtaining a desirable spacial relationship among the various components. Specifically, the supports currently used to mount drums and associated instruments such as cymbals typically lack a means for universally positioning each individual instrument. This deficiency has been particularly serious because each drummer has his own personal preference as to the exact spacing, height, and angular orientation of the components of the drum assembly. Furthermore, conventional drum supports are generally lacking in stability and structural strength, as well as requiring considerable time and difficulty to assemble and dismantle.
In view of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drum having adjustable tensioning devices that are recessed inwardly of the drum body. The attainment of this important object eliminates the outwardly projecting flange or lug associated with existing drums and permits adjacent drums to be positioned more closely together. Also, due to their recessed location, the screws cannot become accidentally engaged and moved out of adjustment.
In conjunction with the preceding object, it is another object of the invention to provide a drum having an improved appearance. The novel drum construction provided by the instant invention locates the tensioning screws in a recessed position where they are not as noticeable as in existing drums.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a drum having improved strength and rigidity. The normally weak top portion of the drum is recessed inwardly from the remainder of the drum body and is structurally reinforced by a horizontal shoulder and a short vertical wall.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a structurally improved drum support for the components of a drum assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a drum support that permits independent and universal positioning of each component of a drum assembly. It is a particular feature of the invention that the drums and cymbals may be set at any desired horizontal, vertical and angular position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a drum support of the character described that may be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.